


Climbing on chairs backstage at the voice take 2

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Series: Mika: The Voice [10]
Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Broken Bones, Fluff, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: One of my first Mika fanfictions involved Mika recieving an unfortunate injury. However, I was a little uncomfortable writing fluff. Seriously. I watch friends and I look away from the TV every time two characters kiss. Lol. Over my time of writing fanfictions I have become better at writing fluff so I thought I would re-wrote this to something that doesn't make me cringe when I read it.





	Climbing on chairs backstage at the voice take 2

It was the rehersals for the first episode of the voice that year. The tech crew were rehearsing lighting cues,something Mika found strange as the crew consisted of the same people as last year, however this did mean that our four michevous, slightly drunk (from the red wine that they had been offered upon arrival) coaches were left relatively unsupervised on their famous red chairs.

Of course, they were all adults so therefore should be trusted to sit by themselves and not cause trouble but the joy of being re-united once more made the four friends abandon their common sense at the door. 

Mika, the tallest of the four, was perched on his chair wearing his usual casual attire of denim jeans and a jumper he had 'borrowed' (stolen) from Andy when the Greek man hadn't been looking. As usual, he was looking around for something to occupy himself but it was Zazie who thought of it. 

Since Zazie had joined the voice family the year before, she and Mika had become fast friends. Zazie was cheerful, funny and more than a little naughty, qualities that Mika valued greatly. It was only appropriate that Zazie would think up the hare-brained schemes that always got them into trouble. 

The chairs were considerably larger this year. As the show had increased in popularity, and the budget had increased, things had gradually been changed, added, tested, and eliminated to improve the quality of the show for the viewers. The new large chairs towered over the judges, even Mika and Garou, dwarfing them. 

For a reason than many would prefer never to discover ( this was often best when it came to the bizarre coaches), Zazie decided to climb atop her chair and sit with one leg dangled either side.  
Upon looking down however, Zazie got cold feet and quickly clambered down onto safer ground.

The Lebanese man was unfazed by the risk and swiftly scaled his signature chair like a spider monkey slipping smoothly across the rainforest canopy and smirked cheekily down at his friends. 

As they had become accustomed to his antics, the others responded in their usual manner, Garou and Zazie cheering him on while the more mature frame of Florent Pagny rolled his eyes in suppressed amusement. 

It was only when Mika confidently attempted to stand that what would forever be referred to as 'The Incident' had occurred. 

He fell as if in slow motion from the top of the chair. The others watched in horror when he had lost his footing and watched in concern as the ground approached him. Mika himself could barely recall the event, a wave of crippling dizziness and the ground rushing towards him. 

On instinct, he he put out his arm to catch his fall but upon impact with the ground, a sharp pain shot up his arm accompanied by a sickening CRACK! 

Mika cradled the injured limb to his chest and whimpered in pain. The crew members, who were preoccupied with their work and hadn't witnessed the event, turned towards the nauseating sound but once they caught sight of Mika, hurried off to find the medic. 

All the medic could do, was confirm Mika's suspicion that his arm was broke. And offer to call an ambulance. 

Mika declined the offer, having hated ambulances with a passion. They had plagued his nightmares since his sisters accident so the four coaches piled into Florent's car. 

As Florent began the journey to the nearest hospital, Mika, who had claimed the front passenger seat, rested his forehead against the cool glass of The window. He didn't think it was possible for the level of pain he was experiencing to increase, but as the adrenaline wore off, the man found himself unable to control the tears which escaped his eyes and down his cheeks. 

"Mika, would you like me to call Andy?" Garou asked him softly. Mika'a reply was simply unlocking his mobile phone and handing it to the Canadian man. Usually, he wouldn't even consider giving Garou free rein in his phone however he was tired and in pain and all that he wanted was Andy's soft warm body to cuddle against and for his beautiful Greek voice to reassure him that everything would be OK. 

When Garou had finished the call, he confirmed that Andy would be meeting them at the hospital and returned Mika's phone to him. It was a mark of Garou'a concern that he didn't even comment on Andy's contact name which was 'ANDY xxx♥️♥️♥️'

Knowing that Andy was on his way was a calming thought for Mika making the journey slightly more bearable, despite the circumstances. Unfortunately, Mika could feel every pot hole,every traffic light, every corner by the intense agony that would assault his arm at any sudden movements. 

The journey had felt like hours though Florent's slightly breaking the speed limit driving had reduced the time to a brief 20 minute journey rather than then usual 30. 

When they did eventually arrive, Mika had to explain to a bemused and slightly star-struck receptionist exactly how he had damaged his arm before presenting her with his EHIC (European health insurance) card before taking one of the empty seats in the waiting room. 

Luckily, it was fairly empty. There were only five other patients , mostly people with various illnesses. From a six year old which looked like she had chicken pox being reprimanded by her mother for scratching the irritating spots to an elderly man coughing into a hankerchief at various intervals. 

Not long later, Andy burst through the door and quickly spotted the forlorn curly haired shape of his boyfriend curled up on a chair. 

Mika spotted him immediately and a bright smile lit up his face. He stood up and embraced The Greek man, resting his injured arm over his shoulder and wrapping the other tightly around his waist, drying is tears on the fabric of Andy's jacket at his shoulder. Andy gently rest his hands on either sides of Mika's waist and rubbed circles into his skin with his thumbs. 

When Mika had eventually released him, Andy took the seat beside him, ignoring the staring eyes of the other hospital go-ers which were drilling holes into his back. The sick elderly man was glaring at them, a little disgust on his features. Homophobes were rarer in France than they were in other countries, but they did exist. 

"what happened?"Andy inquired of the other three as Mika curled up against his side. "Mika'a dancing is strange, but I is rarely this destructive. Apart from that memorable time when he broke his drummers arm" Andy draped an arm over Mika while looking at Garou who had begun an explanation. 

"He climbed onto the back of his chair and fell off. We suspect he may have broken his wrist." Andy nodded sympathetically while listening as Mika, who had not yet received any pain killer, was whimpering in pain.  
Andy used his thumb to gently wipe away the fresh tears which had begun to fall down Mika's face. 

Soon, the doctor called out Mika's name and the entire group accompanied Mika to the doctors office. He had a simple desk with two chairs in front of it and a computer which had Mika's medical records open. 

"Mika Penniman, workplace accident, possible fractured wrist." He read. Mika nodded.  
"Can you explain this workplace injury?" He asked as he began to look at Mika's arm.  
'I climbed onto the back of a very large chair while at rehersals but I got dizzy because of my ears and I fell." He explained. The doctor nodded. 

"This is going to need an x-Ray." He decided.  
Andy paced around the doctors office while Mika went off his x-Ray.  
"Sit down. He's having a simple x-Ray, not open heart surgery!" Florent complained after 10 minutes had passed. Andy collapsed into a chair and started shaking his leg impatiently. Florent sighed. 

Mika soon returned with a black plaster cast on his wrist and a prescription for pain killers. 

Andy grabbed the pills, and they left the hospital. Florent drove Zazie and Garou home leaving Andy to look after Mika. 

Mika drifted off to sleep while driving and when they pulled in on their driveway, Andy carried the sleeping man to bed tucking Him in and kissing his cheek before going to deal with the dogs. 

Mika didn't stir until the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I am typing on an iPhone which had awful autocorrect and hates all of the French names


End file.
